Along with the development of the smart phones, various operations are provided to the smart phones so as to improve the user experience, and the smart phone with a touch screen has become a trend due to its advantages such as a friendly human-machine interface, smooth operation, a single-point or multi-point touch mode, and various interface modes.
However, along with a wide use of the smart phone, the overuse thereof may lead to health risks for users. Hence, it is urgent to provide a health monitoring method for a terminal, so as to avoid the health risks for users caused by the overuse of the smart phones.